Manic Aggressive
Manic Aggressive was a lightweight robot which competed in the final three seasons of BattleBots. It was originally an invertible parallelogram-shaped robot armed with a retracting spear for Season 3.0. For Season 4.0, it was completely rebuilt, then a four-wheeled robot that was armed with a lifting arm (however, the pneumatics for the lifter did not pass safety inspection and thus were never used) which now resembled Sublime. For Season 5.0, it was revised again by replacing the lifting arm with a vertical saw blade. Through its three revisions, Manic Aggressive performed decently in competition, reaching the round of 32 in Season 3.0. Robot History Season 3.0 After receiving a bye in the first preliminary round, Manic Aggressive went up against Tantrum in the final preliminary round. It was mostly a pushing match, except two lifts from Tantrum. Manic Aggressive won on a 27-18 judges decision and advanced to the TV rounds, where it faced Mantis. In the beginning, both robots dodged each other and Mantis got a brief grab and lift but Manic Aggressive escaped. Manic Aggressive then shot forward at Mantis and jammed itself against the spike strip. Mantis drove over and pulled Manic Aggressive free from the spikes. However, Mantis limped around weakly and Manic Aggressive pushed Mantis into the pulverizer. The pulverizer popped open the armor box and disconnected the drive batteries. Mantis was then pushed away from the pulverizer by Manic Aggressive but it took a hit from the pulverizer itself, sending it flying and causing it to stop moving. Both robots were counted out, but the winner was Manic Aggressive because Mantis was immobile first. Manic Aggressive was now in the round of 32, where it faced Serial Box Killer. After a shot from the arena piston and two shots from the killsaws, Serial Box Killer won on a 30-15 judge's decision and Manic Aggressive was eliminated from the tournament. Manic Aggressive wasn't finished, however, as it participated the lightweight consolation rumble at the end of the tournament. After being part a big seven bot pile up, Manic Aggressive got a few hits from its spike into No Tolerance III and The Crusher. Manic Aggressive was one of few robots still moving in the end, but lost out to The Crusher and Reaper. Season 4.0 Despite reaching the TV rounds in Season 3.0, Manic Aggressive 2.0 had to go through the qualifiers again in Season 4.0. After receiving a bye in the second preliminary round, Manic Aggressive 2.0 went up against Whirligig in the third preliminary round. Both robots moved to the center of the BattleBox and Whirligig began hitting Manic Aggressive 2.0 with its hammers. Manic Aggressive 2.0 stopped moving, and Whirligig was declared the winner by KO at 45 seconds. This meant that Manic Aggressive 2.0 was eliminated from the tournament again. Season 5.0 Manic Aggressive's only fight of the season was against Speed Bump in the second preliminary round. Speed Bump won by TKO and Manic Aggressive was eliminated from the tournament once again. Wins/Losses * Wins: 2 * Losses: 3 Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Lightweight Robots Category:Robots armed with lifting weapons Category:Robots armed with retracting spears Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:Robots armed with Circular Saws Category:Invertible Robots Category:Consolation Rumble Participants Category:Robots from New York